


Beautiful

by hobbysognodilibri



Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Established Relationship, Gay Jared Kleinman, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Angst, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weight Issues, evan being a good boyfriend, the insanely insecure jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbysognodilibri/pseuds/hobbysognodilibri
Summary: Basically I'm a sucker for insecure!Jared content so I'm making my ownJared feels extra bad about himself and Evan is a good boyfriend
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Beautiful

When Jared came back from school that day he barely stopped to leave his backpack in his room before running into the bathroom.

It’s not like it was the first time someone picked on him laughing at his appearance, but after months and months and months spent with assholes commenting on him being fat, having glasses, weird teeth… Damn everyone would break down!

His initial plan was just to close himself in the bathroom crying a little and hating on his body for a while like he usually did but this time things were different. He barely had the time to take off his shirt and go in front of the mirror to criticize himself like always before completely breaking down.

Tears floating down his eyes, loud sobs escaping his mouth and his body tense and trembling. He didn’t know this but that’s what months of bottling emotions up and hating on his body just as much as those jerks from school lead to.

He didn’t know how long he stayed on the floor crying, but when he heard the doorbell ringing he was suddenly reminded of the date he’d planned with Evan for that afternoon. He’d completely forgotten. Shit.

Dates with Evan usually (always) consisted in the two of them staying on Jared’s couch watching movies with a huge bowl of Popcorn (thing that reminded him of his “problem”) but that didn’t make his forgetfulness any less awful.

He wasn’t sure to be able to resist an entire afternoon playing it cool with his boyfriend, but he couldn’t make Evan worry about him. Evan was the anxious one, he was the one with actual diagnosed problems, not him. He didn’t have any right to annoy Evan, he was just being a baby.

He tried to compose himself. He washed is face quickly, readjusted his glasses and put his shirt back on. “Man, I hope he doesn’t suspect anything…” With that last thought he went to open the door and greet his boyfriend.

Useless to say that Evan was indeed worried about his boyfriend. Jared might have thought he was being subtle but he’d been acting weird all day. Maybe Evan was noticing his slightly hunched posture, or his laughter being more quiet than usual just because he was his boyfriend and he loved him very much, but Jared’s absence at the exit after school for walking home together and his eyes being definitely wetter than normal weren’t hard to notice. He hoped to just be exaggerating and that Jared would prove him that it was just his anxiety “making shit up” during that afternoon but when he saw his boyfriend opening the door with really red and really puffy and really wet eyes he started worrying even more.

Now, you see, one of Evan’s biggest struggle was that he couldn’t simply ask for what he wanted directly: he had to start a general conversation (if he managed to) and then slowly bring the other person to bring the conversation on the matter.

“Are you ok?” But it was his boyfriend we’re talking about, so maybe he could be a little more direct.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

“Nothing… Just asking…” But once again, it’s Evan we’re talking about.

They dropped the subject and started setting everything for their afternoon. After no more than five minutes they were on the couch with a huge bowl of Popcorn and a movie no one was paying attention to on the TV. Jared was still shaken and tried not to think of how much he wanted to eat all the Popcorn in the bowl but couldn’t, while Evan was worried seeing the other not eating anything.

You could probably cut the tension with a knife, it was just a matter of time before one of the two-

“Okay, what’s going on with you?” Evan couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Excuse me?”

“What is going on with you?”

“Nothing’s going on with me”

“You really think you can fool me? Damn it, Jared, I’ve basically known you my whole life! Now, please, tell me what the fuck is going on”

Jared was already tearing up “I told you nothing is…” He could feel the tears ready to escape his eyes once again and had to stop mid-sentence to recollect himself. “I…” but he couldn’t hide it anymore “Why are you dating me?”

“Excuse me, why am I what?”

“Why are you dating me? What do you get out of this? I have a great, beautiful, kind boyfriend, YOU have an ugly asshole you don’t deserve to deal with.”

Evan put the bowl on the little table in front of them and scooted closer to his boyfriend taking his hand and holding it tight, even after the other tried to take it away. He looked at him sweetly “I’m dating you because I love you. I mean, why wouldn’t I? You’re funny, smart, beautiful and one of the strongest person I know.”

Jared snorted “Sure… Have you even looked at me? I guess I’m not the only one who need these stupid fucking glasses…”

Evan sighed and got even closer to his boyfriend, putting an arm around his shoulders “I have looked at you several times and I have no intention in stopping. I know you don’t believe me when I say you’re beautiful, but I really mean it…”

“Great, you’re blind…” Jared rolled his eyes “Seriously man! I mean, what’s it you could possibly like in me? I’m a fucking asshole! I never know when to stop and I’ve upset you more times than I can think of! Plus I’m fucking ugly, even you should be able to tell!”

He did try to keep it together but he was once again losing it. Tears started floating down his eyes, his shoulders incredibly tense and his chest aching. He hugged his boyfriend tight, his head in the crook of the other’s neck. He continued crying loudly for a good 15 minutes, with Evan murmuring soft words one hand on his back and the other stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry” he managed to choke out after calming down a little “I shouldn’t complain, I’m just being a baby…” He tried to untangle from the embrace but Evan held him even tighter.

“Jared… ” he took a deep breath “You’re my boyfriend, okay? And I love you. I love you so much. You can always come to me if you feel like this, okay?” “But I don’t want to be a burden-” “You’re not a burden for me. Never.”

“Damn it… I hate crying…” They both let out a little chuckle.

Evan untangled from the embrace and cupped the other’s cheek with one hand, the other resting on his hip. “I really love you, Jared… You’re amazing” He wasn’t sure how much more he could say, so he just leaned in and kissed the other as sweetly as possible.

Eventually the kiss went from sweet to hot, as Evan leaned forward basically pinning Jared on the couch. He didn’t notice his hand moving from his boyfriend’s hip and slipping under his shirt until the other boy flinched, instinctively bringing his arms around his middle.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I may have gotten a bit carried away… You’re too hot for me to resist” Jared rolled his eyes, his arms not leaving their place covering his stomach.

Evan took his hands and kissed his boyfriend’s nose, the other blushing madly and finding a sudden interest in his lap. “You wanna finish the movie and the Popcorn?” “Sure why not”

They laid down with Jared complaining about being the little spoon and with Evan not so subtly planting his hand on his boyfriend’s stomach. “What are you-” “I’m enjoying my boyfriend’s amazing body so stop complaining” He didn’t need to look at him to know that he was blushing.

“Will you ever stop?” “When you’ll believe me when I say you’re beautiful”

“I love you, Evan”

“Love you too, handsome”


End file.
